headsoccerfandomcom-20200214-history
General Idea/Party Mode/Ecuadorsoccer
By Ecuadorsoccer, edited and redacted by Teh Sweggurboi Party Mode is a Game Mode Idea in which you'll find many characteristics: obstacles, bonuses, and another features. I hope you like it. There are only SS Rank Costumes in this Mode and the Party Mode ball is a balloon. Objective No party without cake! And that cake is to be made by you! There are two dishes in the top of the screen: the one on your side is yours, the other one is for your opponent, and on those dishes, cake pieces will appear if you perform certain actions, and all those pieces of cake together will form your cake! The objective is to build a complete cake in a dish that is in the top of your screen, obviously, you have to finish your cake before your opponent has finished his. A cake consists of a total of 20 or 81 pieces (depending on the stage), which you can earn by completing the following achievements: *Score a goal =5 cake pieces *Do a counter attack = 2 cake pieces *Kick your opponent = 1 cake piece *Knock off your opponent's SS Rank Costume = 2 cake pieces *Don't allow the ball to touch the ground for 10 seconds= 3 cake pieces There is no time limit. Once you have collected all pieces of your tasty party cake before your opponent, you have won the match and you have to wait for your next enemy. Prove that you're a good party organizer and beat your opponents! Obstacles Obstacles are random and they always appear in the center of the field, unless otherwise stated. These are some of the obstacles in Party Mode: *Flame = It appears each 3 seconds and its effect lasts for 2 seconds. If you come too close, you will get incinerated. The ball is a balloon, so it explodes if it comes near the flame, even if the ball is shot in a power shot. *Pie = Every 5 seconds, a pie appears that stays there for 3 seconds. If you step on it, you will be covered in pie and motionless for 2 seconds. *Serpentine shooter = It shoots serpentine at you constantly, it's like a strong wind that makes life difficult for you: The ball is constantly blown towards your goal, you get blown backwards as well and the serpentine itself obstructs your view. Like most obstacles, this one is positioned on the mid-line, and because it's aimed at your side of the field, you don't suffer from it if you're on your opponent's side of the field. *Disco ball = It shoots a beam each 3 seconds, which can knock you out. *Elevator = Each 4 seconds, suddenly an elevator comes out of the floor in a random place, and it goes up until it's out of the screen again, quite fast. If you are standing in the place where the elevator comes up and don't dash away quick enough, it takes you with it out of the screen. You'll reappear on the field 2 seconds later. *Clown plant = The clown plant is a carnivore plant with a clowny face. It attempts to eat characters each 3 seconds, an they recover after 1.5 seconds. *Hammer = It hits the ground each 5 seconds and makes a chasm in which you can fall. The gap closes again and you'll recover after 3 seconds. *Volcano = It throws a lighted candle every 4 seconds, that can burn you down to ashes if they fall on your head. You recover from the effect after 3 seconds. *Nothing = Sometimes there are Stages without any obstacle, so it's a normal game. Bonus items Bonus items fall from the sky randomly. They vanish after they aren't picked up after 3 seconds. Both characters can pick them up and take advantage of these items. *Cake = This item gives you 5 additional cake pieces. *Sandwich = The sandwich fills your power gauge to the maximum. *The flag of Ecuador = This gives you the ability to use Ecuador's air shot right after you have picked it up. *Bomb = When you pick up this item, you'll throw it at your opponent, so he explodes and gets knocked out. *Electronic shoe = Wearing the Electronic shoe, you can electrocute your opponent every time you kick him. The shoe vanishes after 10 seconds. *Coins = One of the most given gifts at parties is money, so also in Party Mode you can get some. If you pick up a coin, you'll get 10 points extra. Stadium The stadium looks very energetic, and it is decorated with flags, balloons and garlands. in the stands there is a banner that says "Happy Birthday }!" Besides the fans, you can see your enemies in the background that will try to ruin your party. Stages There are as many Stages as there are Characters in the game minus one, because you don't face your own character. You have to play one match against every other character, but they appear in a random order. In every Stage there is one of the aforementioned obstacles, but in the whole Party Mode it is possible that you play multiple Stages with the same obstacle. The further you reach in Party Mode, approximately the harder the obstacles get and the stronger and the more difficult to defeat your opponents become, also, every time you paSS to the next stage, you'llegar need one more cake pice to win the match. The last Stage will be the most difficult match a Head Soccer player has ever seen: *Your enemy wears a mask (Dragon, Zombie or Medusa), the problem is that is impossible to knock off. *Your enemy has very nice skills: He is fast, he jumps high and doesn't makes a goal on his own goal. *Obstacles will were all against you: It means that elevator won't come out from the floor where your enemy is stand. But yes where you will stand. *You have to Collect more than 80 cake pieces! Head casino Your reward in Party Mode are some tickets to a "Head Casino". There, you have a Machine where you put all of your tickets*. The Machine will choose a random reward: It could be points, and less prices to get Characters and Costumes. Sometimes it could be non-reward. *As more tickets you have, you'll better rewards are POSIBLE. Category:General Ideas Category:Ideas Category:Collabs Category:Ecuadorsoccer Category:Teh Sweggurboi